Episode 7567 (31st March 2011)
Plot Liz receives a frosty welcome from Steve and Becky. Tyrone is feeling hung-over after a night drinking with Tommy. He offers Tommy a job working as a valet in the garage. Gail gives David food for thought about Kylie's lack of contact with Max. Graeme is cleaning the windows of The Kabin flat and steals a moment with Tina. She's disheartened that she is getting to spend so little time with Graeme. Nick bumps into Audrey on the Street. His wine supplier has gone out of business. Audrey promises to talk to her friend Marc. Nick is delighted. In the Rovers Tracy and Betty are gossiping about Liz's return. Tracy is shocked to hear that she isn't allowed behind the bar and Betty thinks that Liz may be pregnant. Jim proposes to buy the pub from an indignant Steve. Tommy, Tyrone and Kevin are interrupted mid-argument at the garage by an irate Sally. She has received another bunch of flowers and assumes that they are from Kevin. Alone together, Liz tells Jim she thinks its time to let the pub go. Tracy crumples up Amy's Mother's day card to Becky but unfurls it when she thinks of a plan. Becky and Kylie run into each other in the café and get into a heated argument. Kylie is left hurt when David doesn't back her up. Kevin interrupts Jeff and Sally's date with the flowers that she had trampled on. Behind the bar and Becky is riled by a manipulative Tracy who hands her the crumpled card from Amy. Becky tries to persuade Steve to accept Jim's offer. Tommy meets Tina for the first time in the pub and tries his luck. She resists but its clear she's charmed. Jeff leaves Kevin riled after a stern word at the bar. Back at No.8, Kylie confronts David about his mood. She's left hurt by the questions about her past. Tommy continues to pursue Tina in the pub and she agrees to join Tyrone and Kirk to watch a film. Claudia runs into Nick and Marc doing business and it isn't long before she's smitten again. When Gail returns home, Kylie confronts her for putting David up to questioning about their relationship. Kylie vents about her upbringing, leaving David furious with his mum. Gail is chastised. At No.9, Tommy, Tyrone, Tina and Kirk are watching a horror film. Tommy scares Kirk in an attempt to impress Tina. After a long day, Becky tells Steve that she wants them to sell the pub and run away with Amy and Max. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kylie Turner - Paula Lane *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment Guest cast *Xin Chiang - Elizabeth Tan *Jeff Cullen - Steven Houghton *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Marc Selby - Andrew Hall Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Websters' Auto Centre *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve confirms his position over the Rovers, but Becky warms to the idea of selling the pub and suggests they could make a fresh start; and Tommy sets his sights on Tina. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,510,000 viewers (joint 7th place with Episode 7568 (1st April 2011)). Category:2011 episodes